


Truth Or Dare

by smoll_ballerina



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, no actual smut is written, rated for language and the implication of mature scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoll_ballerina/pseuds/smoll_ballerina
Summary: Dahyun is a rising pianist. Sana likes sleeping with any girl she can get her hands on. Dahyun falls in love despite all the warning signs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Saida Fic for Ranger Rik. She wanted a one shot but you know what, you deserve the best Erika so here's the first part of a fic just for you. This is only chapter one and less than 10% of what I have planned. Please excuse my shitty writing and I hope everyone enjoys this fic.
> 
> Cross posted on AFF

“A piano competition?” Sana flipped the box in her hand over, reading the label on the back. She put it back on the shelf and pick up another to compare.

 

_ “That is what I said, yes,”  _ Chaeyoung’s voice rippled through her phone.

 

“Why are you going to piano competition?” She picked up another box, flipping it like the others. She tossed it in her cart and continued down the aisle.

 

_ “My best friend is competing in it. It’s not as big as some of her others so she asked me to come watch.” _ She could hear the younger girl rustling some papers on the other line.

 

“Yeah,” she drew out. “And you’re asking me to come, why?” She had to maneuver her cart around a lady who was standing the middle of the aisle, not paying attention to how little room she was giving for Sana.

 

_ “Because we’re all meeting back at our place to celebrate. Also I think Dahyun will like it if more than just me shows up to support her.”  _ Chaeyoung’s voice came out a little muffled, like something was in her mouth. Sana knew she most likely had a paint brush dangling from her lips in concentration.

 

“So take your girlfriend with you. No offence to you or your friend, but that sounds really boring. Piano music isn’t really my thing.” She glanced down the alcohol aisle, pulling herself away from spending hundreds of dollars to stock up at home.

 

_ “Tzuyu can’t come. She’s working late today. She’ll be home when we get back though.” _

 

“Who’s  _ we _ ?” She rolled over to the freezer section, checking her list to see what she needed.

 

_ “Mina and Momo already said they’d come.”  _ Sana rolled her eyes, knowing Chaeyoung was just using them as bait for her to agree to come with.  _ “Jihyo might tag along with Mina but I’m not sure. Jeong and Nayeon said they may not get off work in time but they’ll definitely meet us at the apartment.” _

 

Sana chewed on her lip as she weighed her options. Before she could speak up, Chaeyoung brought up another point.

 

_ “We’re all carpooling there too so if you want to be able to drink and make it home safely, you’ll have to ride with us.” _

 

She could hear the smirk on the younger’s lips. She sighed before answering. “Yeah ok I’ll come. What time is it?”

 

Chaeyoung whooped, victorious.  _ “I’ll text you the info. Mina’s driving so I’ll let her know to swing by your place. And I promise it’s not that boring. I’ve been to a ton of these things. She won a competition last year by playing the Mission Impossible theme song and a Wonder Girls song.” _

 

Sana quirked an eyebrow at that, impressed at both the song choices and that she actually won with them. “You’re lucky I love you kid.”

 

Chaeyoung’s giggles filled her ear.  _ “I know. Ok I really need to go now. This painting isn’t going to finish itself.” _ They exchanged goodbyes and hung up their phones. Sana got a text a couple minutes later from the younger girl. She had just under 6 hours before she was supposed to be picked up. She slid her phone in her back pocket and double checked she had everything before heading to the check out. The female worker didn’t try to hide her roaming eyes from Sana, or the number she wrote on the back of the girl’s receipt. Sana glanced at her name tag.  _ Chungha _ . She winked at her before heading for the doors.

 

She drove home at a leisurely pace, and took her time putting all of her groceries away. She stuck the receipt on the fridge, making sure the number was displayed for her to remember to get back to the girl. She smirked to herself, thinking about the girl and all the things she could do to her on a night together.

  
  


“I’m surprised you agreed to come to this,” Mina said, pulling away from the building.

 

“I was forced to.” Sana checked herself in her phone screen, making sure her hair and makeup still looked good.

 

Mina snorted. “No you weren’t you love Chaeyoung.”

 

“No, she loves  _ drinking _ .” Jihyo added. Sana flipped her off when the younger turned around.

 

“I thought Momo was supposed to be here.”

 

“She was but work called in last second. She just needed to do one quick thing for her boss, but she won’t make it in time to get in before the doors close. She’s meeting us later though,” Mina answered the girl in the back seat.

 

The group stopped to pick up Chaeyoung last. The youngest girl came trotting out to the car.

 

They got to the venue shortly after that, surprised at the valet service that greeted them. Mina handled it with no hesitation, standing at the podium getting the information she needed while the other three stood to the side.

 

“Oh of course Miss Rich Queen knows exactly what to do. This is her everyday life,” Sana teased as Mina walked over to join the rest of them. Mina just slapped her shoulder and grabbed Jihyo’s hand, heading into the building. They followed the signs to the performance hall they needed, seeing it was about half filled with people sitting and standing around. The group found seats toward the front, a few rows from the stage. “How many people are there performing?” Sana leaned in toward Chaeyoung and asked.

 

“The program says 11. Dahyun’s last.” Sana sunk down in her seat at that, loath to think about sitting through 11 piano performances.

 

The four girls sat and talked until the announcer asked everyone to take their seats. He talked for a little bit about how the proceeds of this performance were going to some charity somewhere. Sana tuned out most of that part. The first performer took the stage, a tall woman with long brown hair. Sana peeked at the program for her name when she missed the announcer saying it.  _ Seo Juhyun.  _ She played the piano beautifully and with skills Sana could only ever dream of. The audience clapped at the end of her performance. The girls had to catch themselves when everyone else clapped pompously with the tips of their fingers rather than with their palms. The announcer continued on calling the next contestants to the stage when it was their turn.

 

_ Jung Soojung. Jung Sooyeon. Henry Cho. Kim Wonpil. _

 

Sana had to admit they played the piano beautifully, but she was growing antsy sitting for so long listening to it. They all started to sound the same after a while. She glanced to her friends, seeing they were doing just fine. She started shaking her knee about half an hour ago and hadn’t been able to stop. She was about to crawl out of her skin when the announcer finally introduced the last performer of the night. Chaeyoung sat up straight and whooped, even when she wasn’t supposed to. She got dirty looks from people around them, but she didn’t care.

 

Sana turned to look at the stage just as the performer walked out. Time almost seemed to stop as she watched the girl. Her black hair flowed perfectly over her shoulders. Her white blouse and black skirt fit her perfectly. Her pale skin looked so soft under the harsh lights. Her ears buzzed watching as she almost glided to the bench and sat. She was brought back to her senses when Chaeyoung yelled.

 

“I LOVE YOU KIM DAHYUN!” She made a heart above her head. More people turned to look at her this time, some shushing her or throwing dirty comments her way, but Chaeyoung didn’t care. They turned back around when Mina glared at them, though.

 

Sana saw Dahyun was trying to keep her composure on stage, failing to keep the smile off her face. The hall finally settled after Chaeyoung’s outburst, letting Dahyun start her piece. Sana had never heard anything more beautiful. The other pieces didn’t compare to the melody Dahyun produced on the ivory keys. She was on the edge of her seat the entire performance, listening intently to the music that filled the hall. She didn’t want it to end. She wanted to sit there for the rest of her life as Dahyun played. She wouldn’t admit to anyone that she actually enjoyed it, though. Dahyun finished her piece with a flourish, one that had the whole audience breathless. She stood and bowed, a blissed smile on her face, before walking off stage.

 

Chaeyoung leaned over as the audience broke into applause once more. “She’s going to win I can feel it.” Sana silently agreed with her.

 

The announcer gave the judges a few minutes to decide the scores. He returned to the stage with the final envelopes in his hand. He announced that only the top three would be proceeding to nationals, while the other contestants would just receive commemorative plaques and a small cash prize for competing.

 

The judge announced which names would be receiving the lower plaques, and Chaeyoung almost shot out of her seat when Dahyun’s name wasn’t announced. She jabbed a finger in Sana’s face. “I fucking told you!” Sana swatted her finger away.

 

“Coming in third place with a reward of $5,000 and moving on to the national competition,” the announcer slowly took the card out of the envelope, “Kim Wonpil!” The crowd clapped for him as he received his awards. Chaeyoung was buzzing at this point. “Coming in second with a reward of $10,000 and moving on to the national competition as well,” he repeated his actions, “Park Yeeun!” The crowd clapped for her as well. Sana had to hold Chaeyoung down so she wouldn’t jump up and down. “Which leaves our first place winner with a reward of $20,000 and moving onto the national competition, Kim Dahyun!”

 

“That’s my best friend!” Chaeyoung shouted from her seat. Dahyun shot her finger guns in response before accepting her awards. The few photographers there had each of the winners hold up their prizes so they could get some shots. People started filing out of the hall at that point. Chaeyoung took a million pictures of Dahyun being pictured, standing on her chair to get a better shot. They waited until Dahyun had shook just about everyone’s hands and took a picture for anyone who asked. She started down the stages, balancing her belongings with her new plaque on top. She set her things down on an empty chair as Chaeyoung same barreling toward her. Chaeyoung almost sent them crashing to the ground with the force of her hug. “I’m so proud of you! I knew you would win! I called it from the start.”

 

Dahyun just giggled moving to hug Jihyo and Mina as well. She stopped when she saw Sana, still smiling just as wide as if they were long friends. “Hi!”

 

Sana took pride in how smooth she was in that moment. On the inside she was a mess. It’s not everyday she meets  _ and  _ speaks to someone as pretty as Dahyun, but in that moment she just bowed slightly and smiled at the girl. “Hi. I’m Sana.” She finished by lightly flicking her hair out of her face. A smirk grew at the red she saw grow on the girl’s face.

 

“Chaeyoung’s talked about you a lot. All good things I promise,” Dahyun assured her, seeming a little flustered.

 

Sana turned to Chaeyoung with raised eyebrows. “Oh really? Because Chaengie has never once mentioned you to me.”

 

Dahyun regained her composure then. She started an assault on Chaeyoung, slapping any bit of her she could get her hands on. “I’m your best friend! How could you not tell people about me?”

 

The other three just watched as Dahyun continued her attack while Chaeyoung failed to defend herself.

 

“Alright come on you two. Let’s go celebrate Dubu’s win.” Jihyo pulled to two apart.

 

“Dubu?” Sana asked as she went to grab Dahyun’s belongings.

 

“It’s a long time nickname of mine,” Dahyun explained. She went to grab her things from Sana just as she tucked them under her arm. “Oh, you don’t have to carry all of that.”

 

Sana just shrugged. “Miss “I just won $20,000 in a high ranking piano competition” can handle not carrying her things for 5 minutes. It’s the least I can do for you.” Sana’s smile grew wider as Dahyun laughed at her. She thanked her before starting to head up the aisle to the door.

 

Chaeyoung sidled up to Sana. “No.”

 

Sana turned to her, confused. “”No” what?”

 

“I know that look. No.” Chaeyoung jabbed another finger in her face to get her point across. “You will  _ not  _ add her to your long list of girls you have slept with and left behind. That’s my  _ best friend _ . I won’t allow it.”

 

Sana just scoffed. “How do you know I want to sleep with her? What if I don’t?”

 

“I know you Sana. You get that look on your face whenever you’re planning on getting a girl into your bed. Also you’re offering to carry her things, another sign that you’re trying to get her interested in you.” Sana paled a little at getting caught, but she quickly hid it. “You will not try to sleep with Dahyun. Am I clear?”

 

Sana cleared her throat. “Crystal.”

 

Chaeyoung sped up a bit to hang off of Dahyun’s shoulder, talking about her performance and the plans they had for when they got home.

 

Sana was left at the back with her own thoughts. She gazed at Dahyun’s back, eyeing her up and down and biting her lip. She definitely was not going to keep her promise to Chaeyoung.


	2. Chapter 2

The group trudged up the stairs to the young trio’s apartment. Sana still had Dahyun’s belongings tucked under her arm, which the younger was still arguing with her about. They stopped in front of the door as Chaeyoung dug for her keycard.

“You really didn’t have to carry my stuff.”

Sana leaned down to the younger playfully. “Yeah, but I did anyway. Suck it up princess.” She smirked seeing the blush rise on Dahyun’s face.

They were met with chaos when they entered the apartment. Tzuyu barreled into Dahyun and snuck a quick peck on Chaeyoung’s lips, dragging the pianist by the arm asking about the competition and apologizing that she couldn’t make it. Chaeyoung just pouted and followed the duo to the couch, sitting on Tzuyu’s lap. Momo noticed Sana had all of Dahyun’s things and swiped the plaque before Sana even realized she had approached her. Nayeon and Jeongyeon just yelled their greetings, causing the volume level to exceed what it really needed to be.

“Well hello to all of you too,” Jihyo remarked, sarcastically.

“Hi unnie.” Tzuyu smiled sweetly at Jihyo. “Now all of you shut up so Dahyun can explain what happened. Did you win?” she directed at the pianist.

Dahyun went on to explain the event to the ones who couldn’t make it. They exploded in cheers when she announced she did win the competition. Nayeon’s eyes grew hearing the amount of money she won. “So you’re treating us all to dinner for the next month straight, right?” Jeongyeon hit her on the back of the head.

Jihyo had grabbed a bottle of soju, pouring out 9 shots for the group. “In honor of your win tonight, a toast,” she said looking at Dahyun. “To winning more competitions and becoming a millionaire. And to hopefully, one day, being able to perform in an orchestra.” They all knocked their glasses together and drank their shots.

Chaeyoung lightly nudged Dahyun with her foot. “Alright go change so we can start your celebration.” Dahyun stood and accepted the hugs presented to her. She then disappeared down the hall, Sana’s eyes never leaving her.

“No.” She whipped her head around to look at Tzuyu.

“No, what?” She asked.

“Get those thoughts out of your head right now. You are not adding her the long list of girls you’ve slept with.” The youngest pointed a finger at her sternly.

“That’s exactly what I said!” Chaeyoung said excitedly.

“You two are made for each other.” Jeongyeon said to the young couple, sarcasm evident in her words.

“I’m serious Sana. She’s off limits.” Chaeyoung tried to look intimidating. It wasn’t working.

Sana threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “Why do you two think I’m trying to sleep with her? I’m being friendly.”

“We know you.” 7 voices chorused back.

“Ouch.” Sana put a hand over her chest, faking being wounded.

“You sleep with any girl with 2 legs. That girl,” Chaeyoung pointed towards the hallway Dahyun walked down, “is your one exception.”

Sana rolled her eyes at the older. “I don’t sleep with any girl I see.”

“You’ve slept with all of us,” Momo munched on chips while answering, eyes trained into the bag looking for more. She looked up, seeing the expressions on the others faces. “Did you guys not know that?” she asked, laughing a little.

The others looked shocked. They glanced around at all the others. Tzuyu’s eyes widened as she avoided eye contact with them. Chaeyoung scooted off her lap to turn and face her. She finally turned her eyes to the rest, seeing them all expecting an explanation. “I was wasted and regret it immensely.”

“Hey! It wasn’t that bad. I remember having fun.” Tzuyu turned her face up in disgust.

“We’ve all slept with Sana? Even Chaeyoung?” Jihyo asked.

“Hey, I am an adult and I can make my own decisions. Except that night I was also drunk so the alcohol was making the decisions for me.” Sana just sat back on her hands and winked at the younger. Chaeyoung mimed throwing up.

“Ok honestly, I believe those two sleeping with her more than I believe Mina sleeping with her.” The girl looked up from her phone when Nayeon mentioned her, which she pulled out when Momo spoke, hoping to avoid being asked. She just shrugged.

“We were in high school. We were each other’s firsts. We didn’t trust anyone else, so why not each other?” Jihyo kind of side eyed Sana and pulled Mina into her side.

“Relax mom, she’s all yours.” Sana grew quiet after that. After a moment she spoke again. “Ok but was sleeping with me really that bad? I don’t know about you all but I remember liking it.”

“Liking what?” Dahyun asked, strolling back into the room.

“Nothing!” 7 voices shouted.

The girl looked almost petrified. “Ok?” She looked questioningly at Sana, the only one who hadn’t yelled at her. Sana just rolled her eyes in response. She took in the younger’s look, the tight black joggers and black shirt looked too good on her. Her hair had been brushed out and her makeup wiped clean.

Nayeon clapped her hands. “Where’s the alcohol?”

“Why am I not surprised that’s the only thing you think about?” Jeongyeon asked, carrying various bottles over to the group.

“I’m here to get shit faced and do stupid things.” Nayeon made grabby hands for a bottle of soju.

“Ok,” Jihyo said, hands clasped in front of her. “Once again, congratulations to Dahyun on winning another competition. Nationals won’t know what hit them.” The girls chorused their congrats to her as well. Dahyun’s smile wouldn’t go away. She was extremely thankful for her friends and their support. “In honor of tonight, we celebrate in the usual way.” She looked around at the others dramatically. “Truth or Dare.” Nayeon, Momo, and Chaeyoung whooped.

“This is the first time we’re playing as all 9 of us. I know everyone knows the rules but let’s just clarify a few things.” Most of them rolled their eyes at Mina, knowing only she would care about the rules so much. “Everyone is required to take a shot before we begin, besides the one we toasted Dahyun with.” Jeongyeon had just finished pouring the drinks and was passing them out. They knocked them together and drank them. Nayeon asked for more before most of them were done swallowing. “If you don’t want to do the dare or answer the truth, you have to take a shot. Almost nothing is off limits, just nothing that will cause bodily harm and nothing that could find its way to potential employers. We don’t want to not be hired bc we posted a picture of our ass on the internet.” They all turned to Momo.

“It was one time,” Momo said defensively.

“And as usual, Mina’s a loser who never picks dare because she’s too scared to do anything we tell her.” Mina threw a pillow at Nayeon. The older squealed as it nailed her in the face.

“Alright, oldest goes first. Nayeon, pick your first victim.” Nayeon judged each girl, looking slowly between all of them before settling on one.

“Tzuyu.” The youngest braced herself for what was to come next. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” She didn’t hesitate with her answer.

Nayeon smirked. “Have you ever sent Chaeyoung nudes?”

“Yes,” Chaeyoung blurted before Tzuyu could even open her mouth. The younger looked at her mortified. The rest of the room exploded.

“What kind?” Jeongyeon asked.

“I’m not telling you that.” Tzuyu could feel her face was on fire.

“Do you still have them?” Momo asked Chaeyoung.

She smirked. “I’ve got a whole folder of them.”

“A folder? Damn how many do you have?” Momo was way too invested in this.

“Do not answer that. That is none of your business,” she directed at Chaeyoung and Momo respectively.

“Give me a rough estimate,” Jeongyeon told Chaeyoung.

“Jihyo! Truth or Dare?” Tzuyu exclaimed before Chaeyoung could answer.

“Truth.”

“Damn spice it up a bit, losers,” Nayeon said, chewing on her straw.

“Besides Mina, if you could sleep with one person in this room, who would it be?”

Jihyo glanced at each person before settling on her choice. “Momo.” Nayeon choked on her drink and glared at the girl. “It’s just a question Nayeon, calm down. I’m not going to sleep with your girl.” Nayeon and Momo weren’t dating, but everyone knew that Momo was off limits. The older girl moved to sit next to Momo, letting the younger burrow into her side.

The game continued on for a while. Jihyo dared Jeongyeon to text one of her exes she wanted to get back together. Jeongyeon dared Chaeyoung to go ask one of her neighbors for a cup of sugar, naked. No one expected her to actually do it and that she would just take the shot, but next thing they knew her clothes were laying in a heap and she was out the door. They banned her from doing any more dares for the rest of the night. Chaeyoung got Mina to reveal that she had somewhat of a mommy kink, to which Jihyo reacted favorably. Dahyun avoided every dare by drinking, only providing vague answers for truths as well. Mina ask Sana where the most scandalous placed she’d ever hooked with someone was.

Sana sat back on her hands as she thought, lip clenched between her teeth. She noticed Dahyun staring at it, filing that information away for later. “A subway.”

“You hooked up with someone on a subway?” Nayeon asked in disbelief.

“It was like 4 am and she was drunk. No one else was on the train and the camera was broken so we didn’t have anything to worry about. So she dropped to her knees and-” Jihyo cut her off.

“We didn’t ask for the details.” Sana just giggled at her while scanning for the next victim.

“Dahyun.” The girl’s head snapped up and their eyes met. “Truth or Dare?”

Dahyun looked a little wobbly, even sitting down. “Dare,” she blurted out without thinking.

Sana just smirked. Everyone else rolled their eyes, knowing what was coming. “I dare you to kiss me.” A couple of the others sighed. That was Sana’s go to dare. No one has ever taken her up on it and they always end up drinking their shot to avoid it. They all trained their eyes on Dahyun, who looked like she was having trouble thinking. Their eyes widened when she started moving, because she wasn’t reaching for her shot glass.

Dahyun struggled to stand, and then gave up on it. She crawled her way over to Sana, who looked just as shocked as the rest of the girls. Sana had her legs extended in front of her, which Dahyun crawled right over. She settled on either side of her, arms wrapping around the older girl’s neck. Sana took one last breath before Dahyun closed the distance between them, sealing their lips together.

At first Sana didn’t move, too shocked that the girl actually did the dare. She recovered quickly, setting her hands on the girl’s waist and responding to her motions. Within seconds Dahyun had deepened the kiss, running her tongue over Sana’s lips. She responded, meeting Dahyun with as much, if not more, enthusiasm. She could feel the smaller girl lightly grinding on her, and the hand in her hair pulling her closer.

Then, she was gone. They got too wrapped up in each other, forgetting about the 7 pairs of eyes watching them. Tzuyu had ripped Dahyun off her lap, exclaiming, “Ok you two. That’s enough.” Dahyun crawled back to her spot seeming unfazed. She couldn’t make it past Jihyo’s knee though, and slumped to the ground face first. When she didn’t move, they assumed she fell asleep in her drunken stupor. She laid in a heap as the other girls just stared at her.

“I think it’s time to call it a night,” Nayeon said, checking to see if Dahyun was ok.

Sana numbly agreed with that, nodding her head as she ran her fingers over her lips. She couldn't take her eyes off the pianist. Her breathing was heavy and she quickly admitted to herself she wanted more, much more. For now though, she watched as the more sober members cleaned up the living room.

Momo managed to pick Dahyun up and carry her to her room. Chaeyoung said Jeongyeon could crash with her and Tzuyu. Mina and Jihyo grabbed a blanket and laid in the loveseat together. Nayeon and Momo took the bed rolls and laid them out, curling into each other.

Sana took the couch, laying propped up on the arm as her mind kept wandering. She fell asleep with a final thought- she still needed to call Chungha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I really like the way this worked out and I hope you guys like it too. Enjoy ^-^

“Holy shit.”

Sana smirked at the breathless girl under her. She slowly kissed her way back up her body, reaching her lips and kissing her languidly. She trailed kisses down her jaw, mumbling, “You ok?”

Chungha laughed airily, still trying to breathe properly. “I will be in a few minutes.”

Sana chuckled at her and placed one last kiss below her ear before rolling off of her. The two lay there in silence, the only noise being Chungha’s heavy breathing. Chungha eventually rolled to the side, reaching off the bed to fish her phone out from under her clothes. She checked the time, groaning a little. “I’ve got work in an hour. I should probably go.” She looked over her shoulder at Sana, who just looked back at her.

Sana looked around for a second before settling back down, running a hand through her hair. “Do you want to shower before you leave?”

“No I need to go home first anyway, so I’ll just shower there.” The girl had already gotten up and started getting dressed, now standing in her underwear.

Sana watched as skin disappeared as she the rest of her clothes on. She rolled out of bed, doing the same but forgoing the pants. “Come on. I’ll walk you out.”

Chungha eyed her with a raised eyebrow. “Kicking me out already?”

Sana rolled her eyes and pinched Chungha’s side lightly. She guided her through the apartment with a hand on her back. She watched as the girl put her shoes on, then the way she stood up after. Chungha pulled her in by the collar, kissing her deeply. She kept her tight grip as they separated. “Call me again sometime. I wouldn’t mind a repeat.” Sana almost pulled her right back into the bedroom, but let her pull away and open the door.

“Oh, hello Sana’s bed buddy of the day.” Sana looked past Chungha, seeing Nayeon and Momo in the hallway.

She just rolled her eyes as Chungha walked away, waving when the girl turned around to do the same. She waited until she turned the corner before addressing her friends. “What are you doing here?” she asked as she walked back into her apartment, leaving the door open for them to follow.

“We’re here to drag you out and go drinking with us. Why aren’t you wearing pants?” Nayeon said, making herself at home and settling on Sana’s couch.

“Because it’s my apartment and I’m allowed to not wear pants. Where are we going?” Sana fiddled around the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water.

“That bar we went to for Chae’s birthday. We’re meeting there at 8:00,” Nayeon answered, running her fingers through Momo’s hair. The short haired girl had laid down on her lap to rest.

Sana turned to see the time on the stove. “That’s in like 2 hours. Why are you here already?”

Momo lazily replied, “Because we knew you’d be with some girl so we came over to force you to get ready.”

“Go shower and we’ll help you pick an outfit,” Nayeon ordered.

“I don’t need help picking an outfit.” Sana started down the hall as she talked.

“Dahyun’s going to be there,” Nayeon shot back, raising her voice so Sana could hear her.

Sana was quiet for a few seconds before answering. “You have full access to my closet.”

Nayeon threw a hand up like I knew it before tapping Momo on the shoulder to get her to sit up. They took their time going through Sana’s closet, finding an appropriate outfit for the night. They settled on a long sleeve cropped sweatshirt and a pair of tight jeans. The two settled on Sana’s bed while they waited for her to finish showering. She came out about 10 minutes later wrapped in a towel, hair dripping.

“Damn are two trying to help me get Dahyun in my bed?” She wasn’t one for modesty, dropping her towel in front of the two. They had already seen her naked so none of them were worried about it.

“We both have money on you eventually sleeping with her, so yes,” Momo said, playing with Nayeon’s fingers.

“Are the others a part of this?” Sana asked, slipping her bra straps into place.

“Everyone except the three little ones. Mina has money on you not sleeping with her because she thinks you’ll actually meet a girl and not fuck her. Jihyo and Jeong have money on how it will happen. We have money on when it'll happen.” Sana hummed at Momo as she shimmied into her pants.

It didn’t take long for Sana to finish getting ready. She dried her hair, leaving it straight, and did her makeup. It was a 20 minute drive to the bar. It would have been 15, but Nayeon missed a turn.

They were the last ones there, seeing the others all sitting at a long table, most of their drinks half empty. Sana snagged the seat next to Dahyun before one of the other two could. “Hi cutie.”

Sana’s smile grew as the blush on Dahyun’s face did the same. She let a sense of accomplishment grow as she watched Dahyun’s eyes wander her outfit. She ignored the dual glares she got from the youngest duo and ordered a drink as the server came to the table.

They talked for a while, just lightly drinking their various drinks and catching up. They got rowdy when Jeongyeon put an order in for several bottles of soju and 9 shot glasses. The mood completely changed as they knew what was about to happen.

Mina got everyone’s attention. “Ok, same rules apply. Drink first and whenever you turn down a shot and because we are in public please keep the dares dignifiable.” Chaeyoung and Nayeon booed her as the group knocked their shots together.

Nayeon gazed at the group, thinking about who she should choose for the first round. “Chaeyoung-” the girl perked up, excited. “- Truth or Dare?”

The younger looked at Mina and Jihyo for permission, sulking when they shook their heads. “Truth,” she grumbled. She was still banned from picking dares after last time.

Nayeon chuckled to herself as she raised her glass to sip at her drink. “When’d you lose your virginity?”

“I was 16. I think,” the girl answered as she raised her own drink to sip at, eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah I’m pretty sure I was 16.”

“Well how old was Tzuyu?” The tallest avoided eye contact as Chaeyoung answered.

“I didn’t lose it to Tzuyu.” The table almost collectively choked on air.

“Then who did you lose it to?” Nayeon pressed.

“That wasn’t the question,” Chaeyoung said, leaning on her hand.

Dahyun bursted out then, having been trying to contain her laughter.

“Was it you?” Jeongyeon yelled at Dahyun.

“No,” both Chaeyoung and Dahyun said seriously.

“Then who was it?” Chaeyoung just shrugged like teasingly before she zeroed in on the next person. “Sana. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Sana replied, almost cockily.

Chaeyoung smirked, victorious. “I dare you to call one of your regulars and tell her you’re in love with her.” The rest of the table oohed.

Sana immediately pulled her phone out and dialed a number, putting it on speaker. Luckily the area they were in wasn’t too busy, but she had to shush the table as the girl answered.

 _“Miss me?”_ an almost sultry voice said. Most of the girls gagged.

“Actually yeah, I did. Are you busy right now?” Sana asked.

 _“No. Do you want me to come over?”_ Nayeon almost choked on her drink at the tone of voice.

“No it’s ok. I just need to tell you something.” At the girl’s _ok_ she continued. “Eunha I think I’m in love with you. I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time.” Sana’s face scrunched when she was done, repulsed at her own words.

Eunha didn’t respond for a minute, leaving everyone in suspense. _“You’re playing Truth or Dare aren’t you?”_ The table lost it when Sana was found out, the girl in question rolling her eyes.

“Yeah I am,” she said, chuckling lightly.

 _“Good because I didn’t know how to tell you that I wouldn’t date you if you were the last person on Earth.”_ The table erupted in chaos once more at Eunha’s harsh words.

“Well I wouldn’t want to date you either. You’re too short.” She quickly hung up before the girl could yell at her, laughing with the rest of the group. Eunha and her were close, outside of the fact that they regularly hooked up. They had been friends first and often confided in each other when they needed to vent so it made sense that Eunha knew about the group's regular game of choice.

They played for a while, doing basic dares and revealing basic truths, but the night all boiled down to one point.

“Dahyun!” Mina was uncharacteristically drunk that night. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” the younger girl replied, feeling a bit adventurous.

“I dare you to do a body shot off of Sana.” Mina’s words had the table stunned.

Dahyun sat for a little, thinking about her options. She then hit Sana lightly with the back of her hand. “Take your shirt off.” When the rest of the girls looked shocked she explained, “I’ll be taking a shot either way, might as well do it the fun way.”

Jeongyeon signalled the bartender to bring them a couple limes, salt, and a shot of tequila. They cleared their table, giving Sana room to lay down.

Sana watched as Dahyun’s eyes stay glued to her abs as she took her shirt off, throwing it on her chair. She crawled onto the table and laid down on her back. Jihyo helped sprinkle the salt over the lines of her stomach, putting more than she really should. She helped situate the shot glass between Sana’s breasts. Sana waited until Dahyun had climbed onto the table to put the lime in between her teeth.

Dahyun fumbled for a quick second before slinging a leg over Sana to straddle her. She pulled her hair over one shoulder, holding onto it so it didn’t get in the way. Sana didn’t know what to do with her hands at first before she eventually put them on Dahyun’s thighs, thumbing at the soft skin a little. Dahyun looked down at Sana. “Ready?” The older girl just nodded, heart racing in anticipation.

Dahyun bent down, looking back up at Sana one last time before lightly licking at the salt. Sana’s breath hitched at the contact, eyes fluttering shut for a quick moment. Dahyun licked a long line up her stomach, going slow to make sure she got all of it. Sana was squirming by the time Dahyun picked her head up to take the shot. Dahyun placed her lips around the glass, taking it with no hands with practiced ease. She took it out of her mouth with her free hand before bending back down to finish. She slowly leaned in not breaking eye contact with the girl below her, wrapping her lips around the portion of the lime sticking out. Their lips brushed as she bit into it, Sana letting go she she could take it.

Sana was breathing heavy at this point, flushed completely. Dahyun finished the lime, throwing the peel off to the side. Sana started to sit up but was pushed back down by a harsh shove from the girl on top of her. Dahyun took everyone by surprise, leaning back down. Sana threw her head back, groaning loudly as Dahyun licked the rest of the salt off her stomach. Her fingers were digging into the girl's thighs.

Neither girl noticed the crowd they had gathered. Other patrons of the bar had gathered, mainly men, to watch the little show they two girls had put on. Dahyun carefully climbed off of the table and handed Sana her shirt. The older girl swung her legs off the side of the table, slipping her shirt up her arms as she looked at their friends. Nayeon and Jeongyeon had pulled their phones out to record the whole thing. Mina had fallen asleep in her chair from drinking too much. The other four just had various expressions of shock on their faces, especially the youngest two.

Sana slipped her shirt over her head as Momo worked to disperse the crowd. Sana flipped off a guy who started to approach her and Dahyun.

They settled back at the table, Sana now feeling extremely warm.

Dahyun seemed much more composed as she sipped at some water before speaking. “So my turn?” At the nods from the other girls, she turned to Momo. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Momo answered simply.

Dahyun looked around for ideas, before deciding on her choice of dare. “I dare you to drink a beer with no hands.”

Momo had to order one, startling Mina awake as she popped the cap on the edge of the table. She set the bottle in front of her before placing her hands behind her back. She picked the bottle up with ease, tilting her head back to drink the contents. Nayeon’s eyes were glued to the girl, or rather her throat, which bobbed with every swallow. Momo finished in seconds, setting the bottle back down with a cheeky grin after practically deep throating the bottle. She didn’t get a chance to say or do anything as Nayeon dragged her out of her seat by her arm, leading her out of the restaurant in a rush.

The group decided to call it a night after that, paying their bills and tidying up their area before leaving.

Jihyo was the most sober, driving Mina and Jeongyeon home before Sana could remember to ask for a ride. The youngest trio had walked there, leaving Sana struggling to figure out what to do in her tipsy state.

“Come stay the night with us. None of can drive and I know Nayeon can’t come get you. She’s probably busy. You can walk with us,” Dahyun said, seeing Sana still there. Sana’s head was still reeling from the body shot, and being so close to Dahyun was doing things to her again. She just nodded, following the trio as they set off.

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung walked in front of them. Tzuyu did her best to keep Chaeyoung on course, the shorter having drank too much. The taller kept trying to hold onto the shorter, but Chaeyoung kept slipping out of her grasp.

Sana and Dahyun trailed behind a little, watching the other two with amused faces. They made it to their apartment with little struggle, after Chaeyoung raced down a side street because she saw her favorite food stand. Tzuyu shuffled her girlfriend into their shared room, shooting a goodnight at the other two. They stood in the hallway not knowing what to do.

“You can sleep in my bed tonight. I didn’t drink as much as you did so I’ll take the couch,” Dahyun said fiddling with her hands.

“No it’s your bed, I’m not going to take it from you.” Sana started to move toward the couch, but stopped when Dahyun softly grabbed her arm.

“Sana no. Take my bed. I can go one night without it.” Sana grabbed the hand on her arm in her own, tugging Dahyun into her room with her.

“Neither of us are going to win this argument so we’ll just share it.” She dropped the girl’s hand, turning to see Dahyun blushing.

“Ok,” the younger choked out.

Sana smirked to herself see Dahyun’s reaction to her words. She held eye contact with the girl as she unbuttoned her pants, slipping them off and clambering onto the bed. Dahyun stood there, not really knowing what to do. “I’m not going to try anything, if you’re worried about that.”

“I didn’t think you were going to,” the younger defended herself, finally moving to put some sleep shorts on. She could feels Sana’s eyes on her the whole time, not surprised to find Sana openly staring at her from her spot on the bed when she turned around. Dahyun walked over to turn the light off, casting the room in darkness. Their eyes adjusted to the moonlight filtering in from the window. Dahyun carefully climbed into bed, settling next to the older girl.

Both of them were outwardly calm, but their hearts were racing. Sana thought it was due to her drunken state, bc she rarely get flustered around a girl like she did with Dahyun earlier that night. She didn’t know what that meant, but the alcohol wasn’t letting her think about it.

“Goodnight,” Dahyun said, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled. She felt like she made it even more awkward after she spoke, though.

When Sana didn’t respond Dahyun thought she had fallen asleep. She turned her back to the older girl to try and fall asleep. A moment later she was startled as she felt herself being pulled back into Sana’s chest by an arm across her stomach. She felt Sana entwine their legs so they were flush together. “Goodnight Dahyun,” Sana responded. placing a soft kiss to her neck. Her breathing evening out less than a minute later, Dahyun following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Sorry this took me so long. I guess I'll call this a late birthday present for Erika (happy bday again. I know it was yesterday and I tried to get this up last night but it just wasn't working.)

Sana didn’t expect to be the one to wake up alone. She was always the one to leave before the other occupant of the bed woke up. If they ever hooked up at her apartment, she kicked her out or was lucky enough that she was planning on leaving anyway. What really threw her off was she wasn’t even in her apartment.

The other side of the bed was already cold; she could tell when she stretched her arm out. She lay dazed for a moment, feeling pain above her eyes every time she moved her head. She tried to remember where she was, thinking back to the night before. She remembered Nayeon and Momo storming her apartment, she remembered getting to the bar and playing Truth or Dare, and she definitely remembered the body shot Dahyun did. She finally was able to remember walking home with the young trio, and figuring she was laying in Dahyun’s bed. But where was Dahyun?

She slowly sat up, looking around the room. It was clean and organized. She could see touches of the younger girl. There were pictures of her and her family, of her, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu, and a few of her and some other people she didn’t really recognize. There were two electronic keyboards on stands, and three more mounted to the wall. Several plaques were hung up, along with other certificates. There was a large picture of Dahyun playing at a competition hung on the wall, a professional one taken a few months ago.

Sana rubbed at her temples, feeling more pain in her head from looking around so much. She slumped over the edge, feeling around for her pants she remembered taking off. When she couldn’t find them, she sat up, only to see them neatly folded on the foot of the bed. She picked up the note that was on top of them.

Sorry to just leave you like this but I had practice this morning. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu should be up when you get up. I hope. I don’t really know when you’re going to wake up. If not help yourself to coffee and breakfast! Thanks for last night. I have a lot of fun ;)

Sana couldn’t help but let a smile grow at the wink Dahyun drew at the end of her note. She slipped her pants up, fumbling to button and zip them properly. She stumbled out of the room, grumbling lowly about how bright it was in the apartment.

“Shut up, you’re so loud.” Chaeyoung sat at one of the counter stools, practically hugging the glass coffee pot in front of her. A straw was sticking out, one end between the girl’s teeth as she talked. 

Tzuyu walked around the counter, handing Sana a mug of coffee. “We have to have two coffee makers because of that one,” she said, gesturing to the shorter girl with her own mug. “Do you want anything to eat?”

Sana was too focused on downing her drink to answer. Tzuyu just guided her to another stool and started to make breakfast for all of them. Sana sat staring at her empty mug, upset that she didn’t have any more. The pot was on the other counter, too far away for her to get it. She gazed at Chaeyoung who was laying her head on the counter. The younger girl had connected multiple straws together so she could lay down and drink at the same time. Sana didn’t hesitate to grab the pot from her, filling her own mug before giving it back. The shorter girl either didn’t notice, or was too hungover to care.

It wasn’t long before each girl had a plate of eggs and sausage in front of them, courtesy of the youngest. They ate in relative silence. Tzuyu watched amusedly as the two hungover girls picked at their food. Chaeyoung moved much slower than Sana did, having drank almost twice as much. Tzuyu washed up the dishes when they were done, leaving a plate in the microwave for when Dahyun got home.

Tzuyu put on another pot of coffee for Chaeyoung after the girl gulped down the rest of what was actually her second one. She spoke quietly to the older girl as she poured herself another mug. “I wouldn’t tell Chaeyoung that you and Dahyun shared a bed last night.”

Sana was a little confused. “Why not? And how do you know that?”

“I heard you guys talking about it last night. You were right outside our room. She either isn’t sober enough to think about it, or she thinks Dahyun just slept on the couch. She’s serious about you not getting involved with Dahyun.” Tzuyu pulled the pot out when it was down, dumping an ample amount of ice cubes in it before handing it to Chaeyoung so she could drink it straight away.

“All we did was sleep. I promise,” Sana said seriously once Tzuyu was back in earshot, voice still low.

“I believe you. And I don’t have a problem with you guys getting closer like this. I’m just wanting to warn you about what Chaeyoung’s going to do. She’s really protective, less because of Dahyun and more because she knows how you are with girls.” Sana didn’t take any offense to Tzuyu’s words.

“I’ve kind of made it my personal mission to get her in my bed, though.” Sana shrugged a shoulder at the younger as she sipped her drink.

“Why? You could pick any girl you wanted. Why are you so focused on the one girl we’re saying no to?” Tzuyu wasn’t mad or surprised at Sana’s little mission.

“Because she’s the one girl you’ve ever told me no about.” Tzuyu looked taken aback before seeming to accept Sana’s reason. She chuckled lightly without humor before leaning back onto the counter with her arms crossed. “Also she’s really cute and I bet she’d look even cuter writhing underneath me grasping at my bed sheets.”

Tzuyu groaned in disgust. “I didn’t need to hear that part.” The two laughed it off. They stood with their backs to the counter, looking amusedly at Chaeyoung, who had fallen asleep hugging the coffee pot, straw sticking out of her mouth. Tzuyu spoke after a minute, sincerity evident in her words. “Just please don’t hurt her. I don’t care if you end up sleeping with her, just make sure she knows that’s all that’s coming out of that. Don’t break her heart.”

“I’m not looking to fall in love with her. But if it will make you feel better, I’ll do my best to make sure she knows that’s not what’s happening.” Sana leaned her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder, surprised the younger girl wasn’t shrugging her off.

“I guess I should put money in the betting pool now.” They both laughed at that, happy the slight tension was broken.

Sana didn’t stay much longer. She declined the offer to shower before she left, just wanting to get home and into her own bed. Tzuyu carried Chaeyoung to couch before dumping her there with little grace. She slung a folded blanket at her, not bothering to cover her completely. She then drove Sana home so the older girl didn’t have to pay for a taxi or an Uber.

She stood between the kitchen and her living room debating whether or not to shower. Her head wasn’t as horrible as it was earlier, so she decided to take one. The warm water only made her sleepier. She crawled in bed after her shower, barely managing to slip on a shirt and some underwear. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

________________________________________

Dahyun was faring much better than most of the girls. When her alarm went off that morning, she felt no pain in her head and felt more alert than she had in a few days. She was a little startled at the weight of an arm around her waist, but she quickly remembered that it was just Sana. Sana, who was laying her bed, not wearing any pants, and spooning her.

The younger girl took a few minutes to just lay there and appreciate the warmth emanating from the body behind her. Her breath hitched when Sana’s arm tightened in her sleep, pulling Dahyun impossibly closer. Dahyun had to will herself to get up and away from the girl in her bed. Once sitting she could finally turn and look at the girl. Even in sleep she was the most beautiful person Dahyun had ever seen. She knew once the older girl woke up, she wouldn’t be feeling as peaceful.

Dahyun went through her morning routine: shower, get dressed, grab her bag, and go. As she was getting dressed, she tidied up her room a bit so Sana didn’t wake up to a complete mess. She folded the girl’s pants and wrote a little note out for her, hoping the older girl would appreciate the gesture.

As she was walking out the door, she could hear Tzuyu in her room moving about, but she was already running a little late so she didn’t wait to say good morning. She was always extremely grateful that the three had compromised as they did to get the apartment they did. Her practice studio was within walking distance, as was the school all three of them went to, and both of Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s jobs. It was almost perfect. Except for their neighbor right above them who only seemed to jump around his apartment, and the old lady across the hall who could never mind her own business whenever they had the displeasure of running into her.

She arrived at the studio just in time. The building was filled with tension as several competitions were coming up. She politely greeted any instructors or other musicians she saw as she made her way to her practice room. After winning her studio millions of dollars in total over the years, they started giving her perks. She has her own room, access to some of the finest pianos, and a state of the art recording system so she could listen back to her practice performances.

It was easy for her to spend a whole day locked in her room. Once she started playing, it took a lot of will to stop. For the competition she had entered, contestants had to write their own piece. She was used to this, even opting to do so for competitions that an original piece wasn’t required. She had completed the song months ago and was focusing on perfecting playing it. She kept her sheet music in plastic sheets, marking it with a pen where she heard herself mess up on the recording and working on perfecting those parts. When she was satisfied, she wiped that part away and focused on other parts.

She was listening intently to her latest playthrough when her door burst open, startling her enough to drop her binder.

“Come on loser we’re going to lunch.”

Dahyun bent to retrieve her things as she spoke. “Yeah sure let me just dislodge my heart from my throat first. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Yeah yeah complain on the way. Eunbi’s getting angry because she hasn’t eaten yet.” Dahyun didn’t have a moment to try to protest, only able to grab her things before Jieqiong was dragging her almost all the way out of the building.

They met Eunbi out front, who was bouncing at the thought of food. “Kim Dahyun! Hurry up I’m starving.”

“Hwang Eunbi! Maybe if you’d eat breakfast you wouldn’t be this hungry.”

“Oh like you eat breakfast,” Eunbi quipped.

“Yeah but I’m able to make it to dinner without getting hungry.”

“That’s not healthy,” Jieqiong said, digging a knuckle into Dahyun’s head.

She just shoved her friend away. “Tell that to her too, not just me,” she grumbled.

The trio made their way to their usual lunch spot, a small rooftop restaurant just a few buildings down from the studio. All the staff knew them by now and the girls even had their own table, one no other customer was allowed to sit at. They didn’t need to order anything as the staff knew their usual orders by heart.

They tried not to talk about practicing or the competitions they had coming up. They used this time to talk without have instructors breathing down their necks.

Dahyun couldn’t help but notice that Eunbi was constantly texting throughout lunch, smiling at her phone with almost every message that came in. She tried to peek subtly, but she couldn’t get a good look. Eventually Jieqiong caught on as well. “Who are you texting so much?”

Eunbi blushed bright red. “No one.”

“Is it perhaps that tall professional volleyball player you haven’t been able to stop talking about?” Jieqiong asked, sipping at her drink knowingly.

Eunbi grew more more red. “Maybe.”

“What’s got you smiling so much?” Dahyun asked.

Eunbi ducked her head. “She asked me on a date.”

The other two had to do their best to contain their squealing. Eunbi just glared at them and pretended to hit them.

“Ok? Tell us more.” Jieqiong was almost vibrating with excitement.

“We’re still planning it. Our schedules are a little hectic but we found a day that worked. She said it’s a surprise, but she told me to dress comfortably for being on my feet for a while. That’s all I know.” Jieqiong was just soaking up Eunbi’s words, fawning over the idea for her date.

“And then one date turns into two dates, which turns into another date, which turns into getting into her bed-” Eunbi threw her napkin at Jieqiong, shutting her up.

“Is that how it worked with you and Nayoung?”

“It only took one date to get into her bed.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“You asked.”

Dahyun just sat back watching as the other two bickered back and forth. She was extremely happy for her friends, that Jieqiong had found who was definitely the love of her life and how Eunbi now had the start of something. She wasn’t going to lie and say she wasn’t a little envious of what they had, no matter how little it was. She wasn’t well versed when it came to romance. She had been involved in piano from a very young age, and it consumed all of her free time. She never tried to find someone, and those who were interested in her were shot down because she just didn’t have time for them. But now, while she was still in school, she had much more time on her hands; time to maybe try and start finding that someone.

“Dahyun?” Jieqiong broke Dahyun out of her thoughts.

“What?” She tried to remember what they were talking about, but she had gotten too lost in her thoughts to keep up with them.

“We were wondering if you were seeing anyone.” Jieqiong asked, munching on the last bits of her food.

“No. Same as always,” she added sarcastically.

“We’ve got to find someone for you.” Eunbi continued. “Nayoung has been putting up with Jieqiong for a while.” Dahyun nodded at that, and was surprised to see Jieqiong doing the same. “I really like Sojung and hope this will grow into something permanent.” Jieqiong awed at that. “Shut up,” she directed at the Chinese girl, before turning to look at Dahyun. “But now it’s your turn. We’re not pressuring you, but we all know it would be nice if you had someone of your own.”

Dahyun thought about that, about actually having someone. She couldn’t help but think of Sana, think about the way she kissed, how she treated Dahyun, waking up in her arms. They were still practically strangers, but she couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t a little interested in her.

“Unless you already have someone in mind.” Jieqiong and Eunbi both looked far more excited than they were a few seconds ago.

“What do you mean?” Dahyun asked them, confused at the new development.

“You made a face.” Eunbi said, gesturing to her own face.

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did. Now spill,” Jieqiong demanded, lightly tapping Dahyun’s leg.

She told them as much as possible. Meeting Sana, how Sana treated her so well, the drunken kiss, everything leading up to waking up that morning to see Sana in her bed. The other two were possibly ecstatic with this new information.

“Ok so? What are you going to do?” The girls were making their way out of the restaurant, making sure to pay before leaving.

“I don’t know what to do. It’s not like we know each other.”

“Well it sounds like she wants to know you better.” Eunbi supplied.

“Yeah well according to all of our friends, she sleeps with any girl she can get her hands on and does so frequently. That’s not a bad thing, but it is if you’re looking for a relationship. Which I am not,” she added quickly before either of her friends could grill her for more info.

They seemed to deflate with the new information. “Oh well. Yeah maybe don’t go crushing on her,” Jieqiong said carefully.

Dahyun just laughed as they entered the building. “Trust me, I won’t.”


End file.
